This application relates to a swivel grab bar assembly for a bicycle carrier, and more particularly for a grab bar which may be adjustably mounted on a child carrier so that it can be moved from a first lower (open) position to a second upper (closed) position.
Carriers for bicycles and other transportation/recreational vehicles are well known in the art. A carrier for a bicycle is usually mounted on the frame of the bicycle behind the bicycle seat and above the rear wheel of the bicycle. Since the rider of the bicycle is not able to continuously observe the child being carried in the carrier, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism which helps prevent the child from falling out of the carrier.
Moreover, since a trip on a bicycle may be for a significant period of time, the child who is retained in the carrier may become bored and restless. The young child may also feel extremely insecure while being carried since he will be unable to grab onto a supporting element or member.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an assembly which can be easily mounted onto a bicycle carrier which overcomes the disadvantages described above, and provides added safety for the carried child.